Clip fasteners of the type that employ wing members to engage the edge of a hole in a structure are known in the art. Such clip fasteners have relatively small areas of engagement with the structure to which they are attached, which tends to reduce the force needed for the installation of the clip fastener to the structure. One drawback of this configuration is that a withdrawal force applied to the clip fastener is distributed over a correspondingly small area. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved clip fastener that may be installed with relatively low insertion forces but which resists relatively high withdrawal forces in a manner that distributes the withdrawal force over a relatively large area.